Patapon 3 Units
About In Patapon 3, instead of having many kinds of units like previous games, you have the four basic Units, known as Ton, Chin and Kan and, of course, your Uberhero. This means you can only have one of each, but to make up for having a very small army, a new feature has been added. In this feature, you gain Experience Points by defeating enemies, when you gain a specific amount of experience points you level up and you have to gain even more experience points than last time to level up again. This means that even though you have one unit of each kind, they can still be worth the six units you could use in previous installments. This feature replaces the previous Evolution Map system featured in Patapon 2. The Patapons Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon '' '' Hatapon is the first Patapon that you encounter in all three Patapon games. He is the flag bearer, and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack himself. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has 200 hitpoints. His death results in mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given ability to lead the army. The ChakaChaka song doesn't give him a defensive boost, but status effects don't affect him. "Hata" (旗) means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese. It's mostly a banner or a mark. In Patapon 3, you will develop a skill called 'Lifelink', which will make him invincible, even when he gets eaten up as long as you have a Shield-based unit in your army. Ton the Yaripon '' Main Articles: Yaripon' / Ton' '''Ton' is the Patapon that throws spears. They are the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2 but in Patapon 3, you are given Ton the Legendary Yaripon disciple of Yarida. He is useful for both hunting and fighting. Ton's Fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and sleep attacks. Chin The Tatepon '' Main Article: Tatepon / Chin'' Chin is the Patapon that is equipped with axes/swords and shields. He is primarily a melee fighter and also the disciple of Taterazay and can transform into all the Taterazay-based units. He is utterly useless while hunting, as Chin's attack range is negligible at best and his approach scares off prey. Chin the Tatepon is very good at defense, as his shield can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, his shield increases in size and provides better protection. "Tate" (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Kan the Yumipon Main Article: Yumipon /'Kan '' '''Kan is the bow-wielding Patapon and is the disciple of Yumiyacha. Consquently, he can become all the Yumiyacha-based units. This Patapon has the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of his attack depending on which way it is blowing), nagating the fact that He's placed in the back of any army. While Kan is extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, he is vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, Kan fires three arrows in rapid succession. "Yumi" ( 弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Uberhero Main Article: Uberhero '' '' The Uberhero Patapon 'is an advanced form of Hero created by the fusion of The Almighty and Hero. He wears a mask like in the previous game, although it changes depending on the class you choose at the beginning of the game. He also has a humanoid-body. He only appears at Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revived Hero, turning him into Uberhero with the powers of Almighty. Classes Taterazay Based Taterazay ''Main Article: Taterazay '' '' '''Taterazay is a Tatepon Uberhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 demo as one of the three main Uberheroes. Taterazay unlocks Tondenga at Lvl. 3, Destrobo at Lvl. 5, and Guardira at Lvl. 7. He is a close combat Patapon with good damage and defense. He wields swords and shields. At Lvl. 5 he can use blades, (weaker but faster versions of swords). And at level 10 he can use spears! Tondenga Main Article: Tondenga '' '' Tondenga is an Uberhero class introduced in Patapon 3. He is a unique Dekapon, judging from the heavy equipment he has and the shield he wields. You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked Taterazay Uberhero) to level 3. He wears a pink mask and is in the form of a Buhyokko Rarepon. Guardira Main Article: Guardira Guardira is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero and specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofu Rarepon. He can equip Swords and Clubs in higher levels. Destrobo Main Article: Destrobo '' '' Destrobo is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a Normal-Rarepon Robopon. His Uberhero Mode is similar to Tornado Punch. But this one does have a tornado-like aura and is faster. He is best used to destroy forts and objects in your way. Myamsar Main Article: Myamsar '' '' Myamsar is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers as weapons but can also equip shivs(at lvl. 15) and blades (from unlocking). He is supposed to be an assassin. His Uberhero skill may look like he's charging power but wait for a few seconds and he'll act like a real one. Bowmunk Main Article: Bowmunk '' '' Bowmunk 'is a Menyokki Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Robopon type patapon which uses arms and usually specialize in power. Whenever he goes into hero mode he summons a tree. His hero mode heals the other units. Grenburr Main Article: Grenburr '''Grenburr '''is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a new class that wields a greatblade, a greatsword, and an axe and is a Mogyu Rarepon. His Hero Mode involves jumping into the air, spinning, then slamming his weapon into the ground. Grenburr gives off high damage, but has no protection. Yarida-Based Yarida ''Main Article: Yarida '' '' '''Yarida is a Yaripon Uberhero and one of the three main Uberheroes. Yarida wields a spear and plays as a mid-range Patapon. Kibadda Main Article: Kibadda '' '' Kibadda is a Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3 . You unlock him by leveling up Yarida to Lvl 3. (Unlocked with Piekron in 2nd demo at Lvl 3.) Weak when not in Fever Mode, but he is a safe player. (Every time he lands an attack he retreats.) Piekron Main Article: Piekron Piekron is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a completely different class from any of the ones in Patapon 2. He is in the form of a Nyontama Rarepon. He can equip shields and spears at any level. At level 5 he can use lances instead of spears. At level 12 he can use daggers. His Hero Mode increases the damage of all allied units. He also has a special class ability that allows him to summon thunder with his attacks after he performs a charge (as many as all). Pyokorider Main Article: Pyokorider '' '' Pyokorider is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and rides warhorses(at lvl. 10). His hero mode involves him charging for half a command, then unleashing a ghost of himself towards the enemy. It can pass through anything, even Fortresses buildings and he can get items that are far away. Wooyari Main Article: Wooyari '' '' Wooyari is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi rarepon Yaripon. His hero mode involves him spinning his spear super fast to apparently create rings of fire to inflict damage. If Ice-type weapons like the Ice Pike are used, Wooyari's Hero Mode attack will change to a ring of ice instead. Note that Wooyari is immune to the fire status effect when using his Hero Mode (or the ice status effect when using weapons mentioned above). Cannassault Main Article: Cannassault '' '' Cannassault is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a new Uberhero and is a Kanokko Rarepon. His Hero Mode involves slamming his weapon into the ground and then spinning his chariot wheel causing little, but rapid damage. His only downside is his flammability. Charibassa Main Article: Charibassa '' '' Charibassa is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a new class similar to Cannassault. It is a Sabara rarepon and his hero mode involves launching his spear like Yarida, but this time it has a Piercing effect and is stronger and has a higher critical rate. He is the symbol of the Patapon 3 game. Yumiyacha-based Yumiyacha Main Article: Yumiyacha '' '' Yumiyacha is a Yumipon Uberhero and is one of the three main Uberheroes you get to choose from. At Lvl 3 he unlocks Wondabarappa the Megapon Uberhero. Yumiyacha has low stamina but he is situated at the back of the team so it doesn't matter. He is the main support unit with very good long range damage. Yumiyacha has a green mask, and like all the Yumipons he wields a Bow and an Arrow and at Lvl.5 he can wield Crossbows. Wondabarappa Main Article: Wondabarappa '' '' Wondabarappa is a Megapon Hero of Patapon 3. Unlocked by leveling up Yumiyacha (the Yumipon Uberhero) to Lvl.3. The Megapon hero sports changable horns/longhorns. Wondabarappa is a Wanda Rarepon. Can equip Longhorns at Level 5. Alosson Main Article: Alosson Alosson is an Uberhero introduced in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Chiku Yumipon, similiar to Yumiyacha. His hero mode involves him launching blue arrows, which explode on impact, similar to Broken arrow. When his class skills are finished, he is a very fast shooter. Pingrek Main Article: Pingrek ' ' Pingrek is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have on team missions. To unlock Pingrek, you must level up Yumiyacha to Level 5. His hero mode is activated with charge song (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) and then the Chant of Defense (CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON). Once those commands have been drummed, Pingrek creates an ice castle that heals your army, however the castle can be destroyed by enemies, thus "stunning" the Pingrek for a quite long amount of time (this can be cured by a simple Party command). Oohoroc Main Article: Oohoroc Oohoroc''' is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Uhoho Mahopon. His hero mode is Armageddon which makes "countless shooting stars coalesce and form magic fireballs which rain down upon the entire earth." He casts different spells which are based on his kind of staff. His spells are small and quite weak at first, but after he develops his class skills, he can deal fearsome damage. It takes a skilled player to unlock his amazing secrets. Jamsch Main Article: Jamsch '''Jamsch is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Megapon Mashu Megapon. He is faster than Wondabarappa, but deals less damage. He makes up for this downside by inflicting many Status Effects on enemies. His hero mode is to make poisonous spores that puts enemy to sleep or poison them, even enemies like giants, dragons, etc. Can equip twinhorns at Level 15. Cannogabang Main Article: Cannogabang Cannogabang 'is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3, he is a Cannon shooter that takes form as a Gyaba. Weapon types are Cannon, Howitzer, and Laser. His Uberhero mode is activated by doing the charge song (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) and then the attack song (PON PON PATA PON). The type of attack depends on the current weapon equipped. *'Cannon: Fires a massive glowing cannonball. *'Howitzer/Blunderbuss: '''Blasts 10-12 pieces of red-hot firey shrapnel. *'Laser:''' Unleashes a giant laser beam. Trivia *There are some unfinished/unimplemented classes in the game. They can only be loaded as pons (like Ton, Chin or Kan) and they can only be accessed via hacking or file modifications. Those classes are: **DUMMY (placeholder class) **Dekapon **Megapon **Mahopon **Chakapon **Charipon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Story Character Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Spoiler